Dark Pit X Reader
by HetaliaLove10
Summary: You are ( Y/N ) ( L/N ) and your from a recently popular game named ' War of Time ' where you travel across space and time, looking for traces of your younger sister. After you found her, you found a letter in your mailbox asking for permission for you to join SSB4. You'll meet new people, sure. But one person caught your attention. .: DISCONTINUED:.


_**Summary / Spoilers ( Duh... ) : After ( Y/N ) ( L/N ) ( Age:15) found her younger sister, ( Age: 8 )Mika,short for Mikaela, - I did that because I wanted too - They both decided to work together, ( Y/N ) and Mikaela soon after received a letter inviting her to a ceremony consisting of new members of Super Smash. They were excited butscared to think how many people there were in that one building, but they both soon set off to the place, wondering what will happen next**_

* * *

( Y/N ) POV

I ( Y/N ) ( L/N ), and My sister, Mikaela ( L/N ), are currently standing in front of the biggest building we have ever seen, even bigger than the dungeons I've encountered, for only about forty to seventy something people. " Big Sis, I'm not surewhat  
happened

but my heart just sank to the bottom of my stomach and I feel extremely weird " Mika said bluntly. I looked at her then back at the seemingly huge mansion. " Well, Mika. I guess we have to deal with what ever gets thrown at us- W-wait, I-Ididn't  
/mean it like that, don't worry Mika we'llboth be fine. Come on. Let's go! " Mika quickly changed her mood and ran after me in joy of what wasto come next.

We soon after made it in side the building and into this huge room filled withpeople, and with them all talking they somehow made it back stage, where they got ready to speak about their game and what theirabilities were

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own SSB4, or Dark Pit or any other character. I don't own you, I only made Mikaela off of the top of my mind, ( Also Mikaela is freakin bae, not sister Mika, but Owari no Seraph Mika. Also Yū, you can't forget Yūichirou. )**_  
/ _ **I also forgot to mention a few things about Little Mika-Chan**_

 _ **Name: Mika ( L/N )**_

 _ **Age: 8**_

 _ **Likes: Cake, Her older sister, and bows and arrows.**_

 _ **Dislikes: Sour things, Dark rooms, and ' Scary tall people with looming shadows ' ( The more I think, the more that turns out like SlenderMan )**_

 _ **Weapon: Crystal Blue Bow with an Pastel blue arrow which can freeze people, but but it has a very highsuccess rate of 97.8% but does not do much damage, just about 9%.**_

 _ **Wears: A light grey dress that reaches her knees with contrasting electric blueswirls. She has white leggings and black flats with the symbol of a white rose on the sides.**_

 _ **Looks: Black hair put in two long twin tails. She has literally electric blue eyes that can almost pierce the stare of any hardcore grown man.**_

 _ **Smash Attack: She rises in the air while the sky turns dark. She says the word ' Release '. And lightning strikes from clouds. But it can only aim at about two people at a time - Does about 40％**_ _ **damage each it's done she falls back to the ground. But her attacks are much weaker than before by about 29%.**_

 _ **Your final smash is with Mika. She appears out of the sky and giggles. You throw your sword in the air and and she pierces it with her arrow. The arrow lights up while you jump in the air. Then the person(s) near by in the range of the sword will get constant hits from the sword. Then Mika shoots an arrow up in the sky, and the person(s) get thrown up in the air, getting launched.**_

 _ **Win Scene ( I think you have about two or three of those, but I'll make three and rare one )**_

 _ **Mika 1: Mika runs around in a circle before sliding on the ground on her knees to imitate a guitar player. She uses her bow as a guitar and pretends to strum it as she winks while saying ' I won! ' Happily. The interlude to Kagamine Rin's 'I wanna be a Princess! ' plays in the back ground.**_

 _ **Mika 2: Mika looks around curiously before smiling and jumping up and down, puttingher arms in the air in triumph as she says ' I did it! ' interlude to Kagamine Rin's 'I wanna be a Princess! ' plays in the back ground.**_

 _ **Mika Rare (3): Mika looks like she's in order until she randomly starts turning cart wheels. This happened the first time she won and she was a little surprised herself. This only happens when she has a winning streak of three or interlude to Kagamine Rin's 'I wanna be a Princess! ' plays in the back ground.**_

 _ **( Y/N ) 1: She fist bumps the air and winks. Then she claps while swaying from side to to:Hatsune Miku's ' Open, Close Rakasha and Release ' Plays in the back ground. ( I think that's what it's called )**_

 _ **( Y/N ) 2 : She happily jumps up inthe air then stops andswingsher sword around in her to:Hatsune Miku's ' Open, Close Rakasha and Release ' Plays in the back ground.**_

 _ **( Y/N ) Rare (3): She falls to the ground on her knees and sighs, having a nervous smile. Only happens when she has a winning streak of thirteenor more. A happier interlude to:Hatsune Miku's ' Open, Close Rakasha and Release ' Plays in the back ground.**_

 _ **I forgot, you wear an comfortable armor like shirt with a flexible blueskirt and white leggings. You have black military boots on.**_


End file.
